Lâcher prise et céder
by twilightdu51
Summary: Traduction ! Bella aime Jasper mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Venez lire.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié mais me revoilà !

Avec une traduction.

Les personnages appartiennent a SM et cette super histoire appartient à MichelleRae sous le titre de « Letting go and giving in ».

Lisez si vous le voulez !

Bonne lecture à tous.

….

Je regardai ma chambre remplie de tous ces cartons contenant toutes mes affaires. Je quittais Forks. Je venais juste d'obtenir mon diplôme d'anglais de l'université de Washington. Je partais à L.A pour travailler dans une célèbre maison d'édition mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Je partais aussi pour oublier.

Pour oublier que le seul dont j'étais désespérément amoureuse ne m'aimait pas en retour.

Son nom est Jasper, c'est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en première année de collège. Nous avions la plupart des classes en commun, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où je lui ai tout dis.

_*Flashback*_

_Nous étions assis dans notre Café préféré et je venais de lui dire pourquoi je partais : j'étais amoureuse de lui._

_Il est resté là, assis, à regarder dans le vide au lieu de me regarder moi._

_J'avalais la boule dans ma gorge et commençais à me lever. J'étais presque debout lorsqu'il a parlé._

_« Je… Je suis désolée Bella, je ne t'aime pas de cette manière-là, je suis avec Alice… »_

_« Je sais » soufflais-je._

_Et je suis sortie du Café sans me retourner._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Et maintenant je m'apprêtai à partir. Mon père s'affairait au rez-de-chaussée à préparer le dîner. Il dit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour moi puisque c'était toujours moi qui prenais soin de lui.

J'étais en train de descendre le dernier carton lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

C'était Jasper.

_**« Peut-on se voir avant que tu partes ? #JW »**_

Depuis ce jour dans le café, il m'envoyait des sms et me téléphonait régulièrement. Je m'étais juré d'oublier Jasper Whitlock et de continuer ma vie. Je choisis de l'ignorer et remis le téléphone dans ma poche arrière de jean. Je posai le carton avec les autres et allai dans la cuisine où mon père mettait la touche finale aux spaghettis façon Grandma Swan.

« Ca sent bon papa » dis-je en sentant l'air.

Il me regarda l'air penaud. « Oui, j'espère que c'est bon » répondit-il en sortant le pain à l'ail du four.

Je mis la table pendant qu'il sortait la nourriture. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable mais je pouvais deviner qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

« parle papa » lui dis-je.

Il me regarda quelques minutes et soupira.

« Tu vas me manquer Bells » dit-il en regardant au loin. Mon père n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'émotif alors je savais que c'était quelque chose de dur pour lui : avouer ses sentiments comme ça.

« Tu me manqueras aussi papa » répondis-je.

Il se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. Nous nettoyâmes la table et je commençai à faire la vaisselle.

« Je vais le faire Bells, va et profite de ta dernière nuit ici. »

« Si tu es sûre… » Répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête et dit « Va »

Je montai les escaliers, pris mes affaires de toilette et mon pyjama pour prendre une douche.

Depuis que j'avais reçu ce texto, je n'arrêtais de penser à Jasper. J'essayais de garder à l'esprit que je devais l'oublier. Il avait Alice. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, il m'avait dis ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

_*Flashback*_

_Nous nous promenions dans Seattle lorsque Jasper me dit : « J'ai l'intention de demander Alice en mariage »_

_J'arrêtai de marcher : « Vraiment ? »_

_Il me regarda quelques secondes : « Oui et j'ai déjà la bague » répondit-il._

_Je regardai l'horizon. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? » demandai-je « Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble depuis un an. »_

_« Regarde, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Alice et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi » Je grognai à ça « Mais je pensais que tu serais au moins contente pour moi »_

_« Je ne peux pas être contente pour toi alors que tu fais une erreur » répondis-je._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais une erreur ? » répondit-il agressivement._

_« Mais ouvre les yeux Jazz, tu es LE Jasper Whitlock, l'héritier de la fortune Whitlock. Elle est avec toi pour ton argent. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle veut tout le temps des choses extravagantes et pourquoi te pousse-t-elle à vous installer ensemble après seulement 3 mois ? »_

_« Tu as tort Bells, tu as tort… »_

_« Crois ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas être là lorsque tu t'apercevras que j'avais raison » dis-je. Je continuai à marcher malgré ses appels pour que je revienne. Si je l'avais fait, il aurait vu mes larmes roulant le long de mes joues._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien j'étais sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle était devenue froide. Je coupais l'eau, sortis de la douche puis commençai à me sécher. Je jetai un regard sur moi-même dans le miroir et me demandai comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de Jasper : il ne voudrait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que moi.

Je mis mon pyjama et sautai dans mon lit prête pour demain, pour mon nouveau départ.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je venai juste d'aider mon père à mettre le dernier carton dans mon camion lorsque mon téléphone bippa. Je le pris de ma poche arrière de jean.

**« J'espérais pouvoir te voir ou au moins te parler avant que tu partes mais je sais que tu es encore en colère contre moi. Fais attention, tu vas me manquer. #JW »**

Je décidai de lui dire au revoir et de lui dire qu'il allait me manquer donc je répondis :

**« Tu me manqueras aussi. Sois heureux. # BS »**

C'était ma façon de le laisser partir.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

C'était ma 4ème semaine à L.A et j'adorais littéralement chaque minutes que je passais ici. Je travaillais depuis la semaine dernière et c'était tout ce que j'espérais que ce serait. Mon patron Rose était incroyable tout comme son mari Emmett. Nous étions sortis à quelques reprise et Rose m'a questionné demandé pourquoi je ne donnai mon cœur à personne.

_*Flashback*_

_« Okay Vas-y, balance »_

_Je la regardais : « Quoi ? » demandai-je._

_« Tu as tout un tas de mec qui veulent sortir avec toi et tu les repousses tous, pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour rien, je ne suis pas intéressée c'est tout » répondis-je._

_« Tu me dis la vérité ou on continue à raconter de la merde »_

_Ca c'était Rose, énervée comme jamais._

_Alors je lui ai tout dis, tous les détails sur Jasper même à propos d'Alice et de la fortune de Jasper._

_Elle resta là, stupéfaite, assimilant tout ce que je venais de lui dire._

_« Wow, Jasper Whitlock ? » Je ricanai et hochai la tête._

_« A-t-il essayé de te contacter ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, je reçois un sms tous les deux jours minimum et il m'appelle de temps en temps mais je ne réponds jamais. »_

_« Tu devrais lui parler, il a surement quelque chose à te dire »_

_« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je_

_Et c'était vrai, je ne savais pas._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un toquant à la porte. Ca m'a laissé bouche-bée quant à savoir qui cela pourrait être. Rose et Emmett étant les seules personnes qui peuvent venir et ils avaient un rendez-vous ce soir.

J'ouvris la porte et la refermai aussitôt.

« Jasper »

Il avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours mais il était toujours aussi sexy : Jeans Wrangler, tee shirt blanc rentré avec une chemise turquoise au-dessus avec les manches retroussées.

« Bella » Il murmura mon prénom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » soufflais-je.

Il ne répondit pas. J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer. Il regarda mon appartement avec un sourire et dit : « Ca te ressemble »

« Merci » répondis-je « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » répétai-je.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et avoua : « Tu avais raison »

Je l'ai regardé, étonnée : « Que s'est il passé ? »

« J'étais sorti pour préparer ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire ma demande. Je l'avais laissé à la maison. Je suis revenu à la maison avec des roses, du vin et tout le tralala et je l'ai trouvé au lit avec nul autre qu'Edward Cullen. Je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps cela durait et elle m'a répondu 4 mois. Nous étions ensemble depuis 9 mois. Elle a continué à parler en disant que si je ne les avais pas surpris elle se serait mariée avec moi puis elle aurait divorcé en me prenant tout ce qu'elle pourrait. »

Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il se retourna, me regarda et mon cœur se brisa.

« Je suis désolée Jazz » soufflais-je.

Il secoua la tête et sourit tristement : « Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as essayé de me prévenir. » Il se leva et me regarda longuement. « Ca m'a fait réaliser quelque chose »

J'arrêtai de respirer : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'étais pas amoureux d'Alice, j'étais juste… enlisé dans ma routine. Quand tu ne voulais pas me parler ou me voir. Ca me blessait. Mais quand tu es partie, c'est comme si tu avais pris mon cœur avec toi. Je savais que je devais te trouver. Je ne sais pas si tu peux encore me pardonner. Si tu ne peux pas alors je partirais et je ne reviendrais plus dans ta vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jasper » demandai-je à travers mes larmes.

« Je t'aime Bella Swan, je t'aime tellement. » dit-il.

J'étouffai un sanglot et tournai la tête : « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me dire ca si ce n'est pas vrai, aide moi… »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai fondu. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et mis ma main dans ses cheveux. Il avait un bras sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma nuque me gardant contre lui. Nous avons rompu notre baiser car nous devions respirer. Haletant, nous restions là, à nous regarder dans les yeux : bleus contre bruns.

« Je t'aime » ai-je dis rompant le silence.

« Je t'aime aussi, tellement » répondit-il.

Il recommença à m'embrasser plus lentement. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille, commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Je faufilai mes mains sous son t-shirt, le faisant gémir.

Il fit voyager ses lèvres de ma mâchoire à mon cou. Ses mains descendirent vers le bas de ma chemise. Il tira dessus, me regarda, demandant l'autorisation en silence. J'hochai la tête.

Ma chemise passa par-dessus ma tête et il la jeta sur le coté. Il commença à embrasser ma clavicule puis descendit vers ma poitrine recouverte de dentelle. Elle se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration. J'ai laissé échappé un long gémissement lorsque je sentis les dents de Jasper sur mon mamelon à travers mon soutient-gorge.

« S'il te plait Jasper » gemis-je

« S'il te plait quoi bébé ? répondit-il

« J'ai besoin de toi »

Il se pencha en arrière et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Tu m'as chérie ».

Je gémis : « Fais-moi l'amour ».

Il embarqua mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé tout en décrochant mon soutien-gorge. Je poussai sa chemise sur ses épaules et commençai à le tirer par-dessus la tête. Il se dégagea de ma bouche juste le temps de m'aider. Après m'être débarrassé de sa chemise, je m'attaquai à son pantalon, je débouclai sa ceinture et commençai à déboutonner son pantalon, le tirant vers le bas, je remarquai qu'il était au commando. Je le regardai et haussai un sourcil.

Il a juste haussé les épaules et m'a donné son sourire sexy avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Chambre à coucher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Au fond du couloir. » répondis-je.

Il m'enleva mon jean et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Nous nous embrassions alors qu'il allait vers ma chambre. Pendant tout se temps, sa virilité était pressé contre mon centre me faisant sentir combien il me voulait.

Il me mit sur le lit, me retira ma culotte et me regarda : « Tu es belle » dit-il avant de se pencher pour aspirer mon mamelon gauche. Je fermai les yeux et pencha ma tête en arrière, ma main trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ses mains me caressaient laissant des trainées de chaleur et de désir derrière elles. Je sentis un de ses doigts sur ma fente.

« Alors tu es si mouillé putain bébé » l'ai-je entendu murmurer. Sa langue est descendue vers mon intimité, il mit un long coup de langue sur ma fente de haut en bas. Je gémis et mes yeux ont roulé en arrière. Il a inséré un doigt en moi tout en donnant des coups de langue sur mon clitoris. Il en ajouta un deuxième et commença à pomper rapidement. C'est quand il commença à mordiller mon clito que je perdis la tête.

« S'il te plait Jazz » plaidais-je. J'étais si près. Mes mains tirèrent les draps du lit et je balançai mes hanches contre son visage. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et toucha mon point G.

« Viens pour moi chérie » dit-il et il mordit fort mon clito.

Cela m'a fait partir et je criai fort son nom. Jasper se déplaça vers le haut, m'embrassa puis poussa en moi, nous avons tous les deux gémit au contact. Moi parce que je pouvais me déguster sur sa langue et lui parce qu'il était enfin en moi. C'était le paradis.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il et il commença à bouge lentement. Il m'embrassa de la clavicule à la poitrine, j'arquai le dos et haletai lorsqu'il mordit mon mamelon. Il remonta et m'embrassa alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille pour rencontrer ses hanches à chaque ondulation.

« Ne me quitte pas » chuchotai-je.

Il posa son front en sueur contre le mien et regarda profondément dans les portes de mon âme : « Jamais » murmura-t-il en retour. Et avec ces mots magiques, mon monde s'envola, j'étais euphorique. Mon orgasme m'emporta par vagues et je l'ai senti venir en moi peu de temps après.

Il s'effondra sur moi, nos respirations étaient lourdes.

J'inspirai, il expira, nous étions en phase, nous étions ensemble.

Fin

….

Voilà c'est fini ! Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait sur l'histoire je transmettrais à l'auteur si vous avez l'habitude des traductions allez lire l'histoire en anglais si vous le voulez et donnez moi votre avis sur ma traduction toujours si vous le voulez lol !

Allez au revoir ! A bientôt !

Twilightdu51


End file.
